The Ressurection
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: Metatron Baskerville infiltrates Pandora as Ruth Wolf under Lotti's orders.Things go well in the begining as they get there hands in more info than ever.But when Ruth begins to get attach what will she chose?New or old friends?BreakXOCXVincent -discontinued-
1. The Golden Butterfly of Red Eyes

The dungeon was dark as the thunder kept ravaging the ground. The religous people rounding around the person chained in the center of the room. Chanting words not understandable to the captived silhouette. Inside the dungeon a grieving woman cried on her knees beside the priestess of the religious group.

"Do not weep, my child." The priestess placed her hand upon the woman's back as she kept weeping. "This being must be purified in order for her to continue living with us. Of course if that is what you want after all."

"I just want what's best for my daughter."

"Then so be it!" The priestess' voice echoed in the place stopping the people rounding the chained girl of barely of five of age. "Let this child be purged of the devil's soul."

The girl was crying her eyes out as she tried to let herself free of her bindings in a useless effort. Her short blonde hair the same as her mother's, the weeping woman, but her eyes the bright red of blood which to them was the sign of the devil's misfortune. Their objective was to free said devil from the child's soul and body.

"No!" The girl yelled crying out her voice hoarse from the depravation of water and food. "I don't wanna die!"

"Do not fret innocent child," the priestess calls aloud for all to hear. "We will only purge the devil from your soul."

"No!" she called trying again to get away from her. "Leave me alone!"

"She's clinging to the devil." "She has no salvation, priestess." "Burn her." "Burn her." "Burn the child's devil inside of her."

"Silence." Her voice echoed above the disagreements of letting the child live. "We will purify the child and free her of the devil's grasp." The six that were surrounding her faced the child as she tried to escape vaguely. The priestess in a white robe on went ahead to the child and placed a goblet fulled of a clear liquid. "Drink this, child and purge the devil from your soul."

The girl, not wanting to end her life by disobeying, drank the liquid rapidly finishing it up quickly. But drinking it too quickly she began choking on it. Soon she had vomited the liquid with blood onto the floor.

"She's neglected the Holy Water!" "She cannot be cured!" "Burn her!" **"Burn her!"**

The woman wept even harder noticing what it meant. The priestess turned to her, "I apologize, Claudia but it seems we cannot save your daughter from the devil's cold hands."

"I'm sorry." Claudia apologized instead to the priestess. "I am sorry for giving birth to her."

"It is not your fault child," the priestess excused her. "That child was born from darkness as pure as it comes." The cieling's circular opening was placed just under the moon's light. The clouds, however, were covering the light of the full moon. "Let us purge this evil by purifying it in the holy flames."

_"Purify." "Purify." "Purify." "Purify."_

"No! Mommy, help me!" the child cried as the followers approached her. "Don't let them! Mommy!" But the woman ignored her daughter's cry for help. She was going to let them vanquished her own flesh and blood. "Mommy..." Suddenly one grabbed her by the arms with torch in one hand while the others had oil. "No!" The one with the torch placed the burning wood on her back right on her shoulder blades. "AH!" The moon's ray fell just upon her figure. **"Leave me alone!"**

The girl opened her eyes only to see the massacre that had happened. The dead bodies of the followers and the priest herself lying before her, lifeless. In her hands a double-edged saber drenched in their blood. White coats stained in the same blood color of her eyes. Her mother the only one alive, weeping and fearful of her child in a corner.

"I..." She stuttered. "I did this."

_"You and I did."_

"You and I?" She repeated weakly. Suddenly she saw a bright sphere of light right in front of her fllowed by much smaller ones that entered her body filling her with an unimaginable warmth. Suddenly it moved, it was guiding her to the exit of the place. She ran for the door and slowled a bit in front of her mother, cowarding in the corner. "Why did we live her alive too?"

_"I come from part of your heart and in the depths of this you did not wanted for her to die."  
><em>  
>"I don't even know anymore." She left without another word said following the sphere of light that would guide her to a life she so desperately wanted.<p>

* * *

><p>The darkness had seeped into her eyes for awhile now. She had been running aimlessly around for what felt like hours on end. Her dress and red claok already dry of the blood. She had thrown her bothersome high heels some time ago and was now barefooted running. She didn't get it. First she's calmly playing around with Lily, then they're called by Lotti to for some mission given by thier Master Glen, then the last thing she recalls is falling into the Abyss out of nowhere. Suddenly a brutal, black whirlwind brought me into itself. I couldn't breathe for a second and I suddenly landed on my knees on the hard ground. My panting slowed down as my vision became clearer.<p>

"Where...am I?" The girl's voice echoed not far from her place.

"Ruth?"

_'That voice...' _"Miss Charlotte? Is that you?" she asked her sight not clear enough yet from the darkness. She felt a small hand upon her shoulder and nailstapping behind her. Yes, it was Lotti. "What...happened? Where are we? How much time has passed since I've been in there?" She shook her head. "Forget that stupid question. More importantly," she stood up holding her hood away from her face. "What happened to Master Glen?"

She took her by the shoulders and patted her head slowly as she explained. She'd just come out but four years ago, saying she took about a little less than Doug who was the the last one to come out so far. Lotti told Ruth about how it has been one hundred years since then. The massacre they had conjured was now known as the Tragedy of Sablier and that their Master Glen Baskerville went missing, his sould wandering aimlessly, trapped because of what Jack Vessalius did. He, basically, did not exist here, not anymore. Lotti told her that their goal, for the time being, was to find the soul of their lost Master.

"Who's come out so far?" I asked as Lotti took her away.

"Fang, Doug, Zwei, you, and I."

"What about Lily?" Ruth's question's came from her concern of one of the youngest memebers of the Baskervilles whom she'd grown fond of.

Lotti only shook her head, "Not yet but on it's due time she will arrive. For now I shall take you some place where you'll be safe."

"Some place safe?" Ruth asked confused but Lotti did not answered her perplexed voiced. They took a carriage which, on the way, Ruth had fallen asleep. The carriage suddenly halting to a stop made her wake up.

"We're here," Lotti called as the two left the carriage and entered through a secret door into a vacant room.

"And Doug and Fang?" Ruth asked first thing when she saw the room completely empty.

"They should be here soon enough." Lotti had been rustling around and finally got some clean clothes for her. "Here, take these and go take a shower." She motioned to the door to the left from where they had entered. "Take your time if you want." Ruth nodded and went inside. Taking everything off she was left in her undergarnments when she looked herself in the mirror. She was still quite young, nineteen of age actually. Her long straight hair was long to her knees and her red eyes seemed a bit dull. Her pale skin almost resembled the white of snow. Although she had spent fourteen years out in the sun outdoing the five she'd been imprisioned inside those dungeons, her skin had somehow seeped the paleness. She reached for her shoulder blades barely touching the disfiguration that was left from that fire. Fire...she feared anything that was menacingly inflamable. She didn't like her hair long. She only kept it that way because of a faint memory of her mother.

_'A Lady is to have long hair for more flatter.'_

Or so she told her but by now she could careless about her appearance even more is her mother told her. She glanced over to the dagger she had with her for protection. She sighed, turned on the shower, and went to it.

**~°X°~  
><strong>

Lotti sat patiently waiting for her companions and for their newest freed member to finish tidying up. She suddenly heard the entrance door pushed in as the two she'd been waiting for entered the room.

"Doug. Fang. Good news-" but she halted mid sentenced noticing a third person coming into the room. "Nightray."

"Good evening to you too," Vincent Nightray greeted her closing the door behind himself.

"Good news?" Doug repeated where she'd left off.

"Metatron." Charlotted pronounced the name Ruth had chosen to be called if ever she were on a mission instead of her real name. "She came out ealier today."

"Metatron-san. Really?" Fang asked hearing the shower running. "In there?"

"I told her to get comfortable for now. Don't know how much time she'll be in there." But soon after she said that last sentence the sound of water stopped from inside the bathroom. Not even five minutes later, Ruth came out tidied and cleaned. She had a black skirt trimmed with gold and some frills. White stockings to her knees and some boots that came to a bit further from her ankle. She had on a silk blouse of a creamy yellow color. The shirt itself had the trims ruffled and a ribbon tied on her bossom as a bow. A belt laid on her waist and on her shoulders seperating the sleeves and her chest from the rest of the silky fabric was her black leather shoulder holsters. On her right was her old customed-made colt of gold and on her left her dagger and a pouch where she kept her other stuff. Not one but another holster was on her left thigh with a silver colt similar to the gold. On her hands she had two bracelets and had a black choker with a dangling ruby placed in a gold case. Her hair however was now much, much shorter. Most of it, the back and a bit of the front, was cut short to just below her neck. Two strands in front remained a bit longer to her bossom and her bangs cut short to eye level.

"I kinda liked your hair better like that," Lotti commented grinning.

"It's pretty," Fang agreed with Doug nodding.

"Thanks." She reached for a strand with her fingers. "About my cloak..."

"Here," Lotti said handing it to her. "Easy to wash somehow. As good as new."

"Thank you," she said putting the coat over her shoulders, strapping it, and letting it fall a bit from it's place. "And you are?" she called motioning to Vincent.

Lotti scoffed, "That's more like the you I know."

"My name's Vincent Nightray," he smiled fakely. That pseudo smile freaked her out. "Nice to meet you Metatron Baskerville-san."

"Nightray. The Dukedoms," she turned to Fang who nodded.

"The Baskerville House fell after the tradegy and in it's place were the Vessalius," he explained.

"I want to know, I want to know though," she repeated childishly sitting on the the armrest of the armchair where Lotti sat. "What's going for us now that we're under the shadows?"

"That I've thought about," Lotti said agreeing with her. "And I want you to enter Pandora for us undercover."

"Pandora?" she asked confused at the term.

"It is an organization that was built after the tragedy," Vincent answered her question. "I, as a foster son of one of the Four Dukedoms, can count you in with no effort."

"I don't like going undercover," she called standing from her seat on the armrest and going to seat head down on the couch where Fang sat. Her hair going on the floor and her face getting red from the blood flow. She closed her eyes and crosswed her legs and arms.

"You should sit up right," Fang said concerned at her cherry looking face.

"I'm trying to think," she said not listening. "Is that the only option I have?"

"For now, you in there would be more interesting than us here doing close to nothing," Lotti said truthfully.

"Then!" she jumped over the back of the couch landing on her feet. She got a red ribbor and tied her hair up barely being able to make a ponytailof it with the strands and her bangs escaping the enclosure. She took the coat off. "I can't be parading this around, right?"

"What do you want then?" Lotti sked expecting a half-assed answered.

"Fang could you get me one of black color, trimmed with white fur on the hood and sleeves? Fake if possible." Her request seemed simple.

"Sure thing," he said leaving at once.

"Doug," she said passing the two colts and the dagger. "Mind refining them for me?" His smile was faint and quick before nodding.

"Lotti."

"What, from me too?"

"What happened to Wolf and the sect of Our Blessed Mother?" Ruth's question took Lotti by surprise. By Wolf she meant Claudia Wolf and by Our Blessed Mother she meant the sect that left her with that terrible scar on her back.

Lotti looked away when she answered her question. "Wolf was murdered along with most of the followers of the sect. Some say that others survived the killing."

"If they did I'll simply kill them then," she smirked at Lotti. She turned to Vincent, "So how do I get into this Pandora?"

"Great, my turn now." Vincent clapsed his hands together. "First off you must know quite much of various assets for the written portion of the test."

"Don't pester me with such low things." She waved her hand away, "I am knowledgable on plenty of subjects. From mathematics to the most acurate anatomy."

"Second and perhaps most important," he went on. "You will need a Chain, legally contracted with of course."

"We learned to make contracts like those before you were even born," she scoffed taking out a small adornment that had been on her gold colt. It was a chained topaz butterfly. "Bastileon is her name."

"Bastileon? Very well, if I introduce you to foster father then it'll be good enough," he sure of the outcome. "By the way, I'll need to give a name not so incriminating to give to Duke Nightray."

"Give him this. Rutherfore Wolf, age nineteen. Young, refind, and ready for action." She went onto the balcony and stood on the railings. "I need some fresh air after been jailed for a century. See you in the morning." She jumped out and left Vincent with Lotti and Doug.

"Quite a catch, isn't she?" Vincent commented.

"She's good at what she does," Lotti said getting an omen from Vincent like always. "There's nothing to worry from her. She's diligent in her work. After all she was Master Glen's personal hitman..." Suddenly they heard drops knock on the window glass as rain poured down. "She went out on the bad time."

Vincent excused himself and left to his bedroom thinking the event. "Rutherfore, huh?" _"Ruth one-chan!" _"The same yet quite different."

**~°X°~**

Ruth walked under the rain as it fell on her slim figure. Outside was empty, the people either running away from the rain or already hiding inside their homes. Ruth could only walk as the cold water hit her. She sneezed once, getting cold probably. Getting **a **cold, who knows. Not like she cared anyway. However, she sat on a barrel standing about outside a closed stand. It was covered from the rain by the stand's shade. Ruth refused to look down at the puddled streets and instead glanced up at the clouded sky. And yet underneath her, the reflection given by her was not even that but a portrait of a look alike. Everything about her the same but her hair red and eyes a coal black. and every she wore was a red and black color. A giggle was heard from the reflection as it moved without Ruth moving herself.

_"Damn, tonight's a new moon. When the moonlight shines upon this shared body. You and I exchange roles, Ruth. It is our doomed fate."_

"I know," Ruth answered her reflection without looking at her. "When the full moon's light shines on my body, the devil takes over me taking a sacrifice each time."

_"To live is to die. I need death to live. I am you."_

_"_You are me. If I die, you die."

_"If I die, you die. Simple and clean, Rutherfore."_

"I understand. Just like I understood when you contracted with me on that night on my fifth birthday."

_"I am the Chain that desires not human flesh or blood but their impure souls."_

"The soul eating Chain, Ressurection."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay done! :) Happy and will be even more happy with reviews! Got stuck on EoT and Again. Hopefully Again will go on and Angel's Black Vow (ABV) will continue too as well as Note to Self (NoS). Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. A Butterfly's Hellfire

The clouds did not go away for the night until dawn in the morning. People had been going out since dawn broke but Ruth could careless about them. As people pass they did not even bother about her and simply shoved their way through her. An invisible wall. She could careless that was what she told herself.

_'I always thought that people were nice like Lotti, Fang, and Doug.' _She looked over at how the people went of and away. Some were like the ones that would just shove her away. She looked over to a mother and her daughter as they bought their share of food for the day. They didn't look poor yet not filthy rich aristocrats either. The girl was happily smiling as she got her muffin from the baker. But then one of the jerks that bumped into Ruth bumped into the little girl; an aristocrat at that too. The girl wanted to cry because of the loss of food that she probably only got once a week because of the tight budget they seemed to have.

"Oh dear," the mother said not wanting the child to weep. "I'll buy you another one next time okay?"

_'They're filfth.' _Ruth walked over to the baker and bought two muffins paying for them. The little girl gawked at her in awe of the breakfast she missed for the week. Ruth ripped a piece off and gave the two left to the girl as she knelt down before her.

"For me?" her voice in disbelief of the unusual generosity. Ruth only nodded as the girl gladly took them. The mother took her daughter's hand as she took her away. "Thank you one-san!" Ruth stood up again waving her good bye to the girl.

"Peow!" Ruth turned to the unsual animal sound that she'd grown fond of since along time ago.

"Bastilleon." The cat like animal landed on her shoulder. Its body a white snow. Its ears long as a rabbit's with the tips dye a tinge of royal blue the long tail's tip dyed the same color. The animal made the same unsual sound as he cuddled upon her face. "We should head back. Lotti must be wondering where we've been all night."

She looked back at the people who came across the streets. Ruth had always wanted to live amonsgt them. She never knew them when she was small. She would spent most of her times being homeschooled never out in the outside. She could only see the kids through a small, rectandular windowpane in the basement room she lived in when she was with her mother.  
>When she was with the Baskervilles, Glen thought her that people wouldn't understand and fear her powers. That she should stay inside where she'd be safe. Now instead she was limited to the mansion grounds and to her room up in a tower. From her window she could reach the lower roof of the buildings where she spent time alone watching down. She used to contemplate the lives of those who lived free about in the city. She, on the other hand, was confined to live alone in fear of prejudice.<br>She believed that she was safe because of what her master told her and she overlooked about towards those poeople below her. She knew their faces, their daily rutines, their rituals. All her life she'd knew their faces but her deepest desire was to be part of them. To be free and not confined to any reason. To not be chained back. She wished she could tell them how lucky they were. What she would give to live one day out there. Free. Out there among the bakers, the seamtresses, the women, the men, the children; everyone. They're heedless of the gift it is to be them. To be normal.  
>She wanted to be someone ordinary who freely was among them. If she could, even for one day, she'd be content with just one day there. She wouldn't resent, regret. She wouldn't have cared for she would have spent one day out there.<p>

She smiled, the world was a bit cruel as Glen had said it was. However he described it as a more obscure place. Yet seeing the smile on the girl's face, such light simplicity emanating from a simply gift of kindness. She sighed...if only the world were full of kindness. If so sadness wouldn't exist. Perhaps...her sadness wouldn't have happened either.

**~°X°~**

"I'm back," she called as she entered through the window instead of the door. As she came in she was welcomed by the presence of Vincent from the night befre.

"Welcome back Rutherfore-san," his smile picked on her nerves. It was as if he were an ice pick and the whole world the ice to shatter.

"Where's Charlotte?" Ruth didn't waste time beating the bush. When she wanted answers she got them...one way or another.

"Charlotte went out with Fang and Doug. For now she said to entered you to Pandora as an exception of the testings."

"If I waited it would be for how long exactly?"

"Until next year," he smiled at her. "So you will be sure to pass, am I correct?"

"I'll do it fast, accurately, and deliberately. I've been taught such way and such way I will perform the 'act'." Her voice a frozen tone towards him.

He chuckled mischievously at her. "Charlotte was right, you are the kind to not care of what happens around you."

"If it has naught to do with my mission I will pay no attention to it," she assured. "That includes you."

"Of course the ultimate goal of the Baskervilles depends on what their master orders, right?"

"Master Glen's orders are absolute. And so shall I follow his orders blindly if I have to."

"Then come with me," he said holding a black robe with the trim fur in his hands, the one Fang brought for her. "I shall take you in front of the four Dukes for the test." She didn't reproach but appraoched him wanting to take the coat. "If I may?" he asked holding it out to put it on her. She dismissed the act and followed along as her placed it upon her. "Shall we?"

"Is this the one you talked about Vincent?" Duke Nightray asked. With no problem Ruth passed the written portion yet the matter of her Chain remained unknown.

"Yes," he answered with the same fake smile. "She is quite the handful for barely nineteen years of age."

"What is the qualities you can depict?" Duke Barma asked prudently.

"Bastilleon is a Chain user of fire. The flames however aren't the type to do surface damage. It is more mental than physical," she explained. She held her hand out before her as she called, "Bastilleon." The feline type Chain emerged from the shadows as the unsual sound came again and Ruth's hand bursted in blue flames. She moved her hand around, fisted it and let go, to show that her pain was not in her hand itself.

"If not outisde damage then what exactly?" Duchess Rainsworth asked.

"Mental. Bastilleon's blue flames scourge the body's cells leaving a poison and then it travels through the blood vessels into the brain. The first stage as Bastilleon's poison is to affect the five senses. Afterwards in its worst stage it causes a bomb to drop on the nervous system. If the subject had not yet died of fatal self-inflicted wounds the poison goes to its last stage and goes beserk inside the host body. By releasing enzymes into the nervous system it destroys what control the subject has left and then quickly snaps to the heart causing a massive heart attack hence causing immediate death."

"Just by burning them with that fire. What about if the attack would be deflected towards you?" Oscar asked the child.

"I have grown practicing with Bastilleon. By having prolonged exposure my body has grown antibodies to the poison and thus cannot be affected by it anymore," she explained swiftly. "The good thing is that since the fire does not cause any harm; the subject at hand does not feel pain making the poison undetectable until the last stages."

"Deadly and silent," Barma spoke. "Are you perhaps an assassin?"

"No sir, I was merely taught to learn as much as I could. My abilities I guess are natural talent for no one taught them to me."

"We will discuss it. You may leave now," Duchess Rainsworth called.

**~°X°~**

" 'Wait here, your mentor will arrive soon'. Why do I have to listen to his crap now, Bastilleon?" Ruth spoke to her Chain who only answer with the usual 'pheow'. Ruth sighed knowing that asking it was a no reply answer. Vincent had landed her on the job alright but now she was to listen to another pushy guy when he came by. She hated being bossed around by people. Even when she was at Sablier she hated it. He hated it from everyone except from Glen. He was her savior and she would blindly follow his every word. She was sitting on the dresser instead of the chair or bed edge. Bastilleon was laying on the bed comfortably sleeping. Suddenly its ears perked up as its head darted to the closet door closest to Ruth. Suddenly he started hissing at bearing its fangs at the door. "What's the matter, boy?"

"Oh my~" Ruth turned to the voice coming from the closet door. "I was discovered by a street rat~"

"What the hell?" Ruth called as the door opened and out came the albino from it. "Who the heck are you?"

"Nice to meet you too. You must be Rutherfore Wolf-san, right?" he called dusting his clothes and then waving his sleeves up and down. A wicked smile flashed her way but she only did what Bastilleon and glared with a bit of a hiss at him.

Bastilleon jumped over to Ruth's arms as he hissed and snarled at him. "Bastilleon?"

"Oh the rat has a name~?" he asked surprised sitting on the bed's edge.

"He's not a rat!" She yelled getting tired of the insult towards her Chain.

"Then you must be the street mouse then," he called cheerfully as he got out a lollipop from God knows where.

"Who. The hell. Are. YOU!" Ruth yelled impatience boiling in her blood.

"Your mentor~" he smiled as he took the stick of the lollipop already eaten. "My name's Xerxes Break."

"Pft." Her guess was an old man not a guy who was annoying as hell. Bastilleon suddenly jerked about as he scratched her hand. "Bastilleon!" He ran into the shadows that the sun couldn't cover. What the hell was he so bothered by? "Xerxes Break?"

"Just Break is fine by me, Rutherfore-san," he answered back at her getting another candy out.

"Likewise call me just Ruth." Her retort was simple and fast as she wanted to get the idle chat for later but he back fired.

"Isn't Rutherfore more of a boy's name~?" His voice had a tinge of tease to it.

"Shuddup already!" Ruth shouted in annoyance. "Aren't you to show me around or something?"

"Oh, right!" He stood back up as he opened the door for her to go through. "You first."

_'Is he for reals!'_ Ignoring the hatred, Ruth went up and out of the room followed by the shadow of Bastilleon as he harbored on her shadow. "So what's there to be in this Pandora?"

"Nothing much if you know the right strings," he said enjoying the trip for some reason. "For now you'll be assign low rank mission like research and such."

"I don't want to do those things!" Ruth hissed sticking her tongue out as she followed. She clearly remembered the convoy missions Glen would send her to. Those were amongst the many boring things she hated. He soon guided her to another room and inside was actually an office full of papers and whatnot. On the seat of the desk that was in the center was a man with glasses and brown hair who seemed pretty busy with the whole lot of paper work to handle.

"Oh Liam-san~!" Break chanted as he slammed his palms on purpose to make the man jolt and the papers to scatter about in the air.

"Xerxes!" Liam answered startled and mad at the same time. "What are you doing here!"

"Liam-san this is Ruth-san," Break said motioning to her as she slightly bowed. "She's the recruit brought in by Vincent Nightray." Ruth noticed that his voice became utterly strained at the mention of Vincent.

"Wolf-san, was it?" Liam asked her.

"Yes, um..."

"I-I apologize," he answered as he lifted his oval glasses. "My name's Liam Lunettes, pleased to meet you."

"Oh, same here," Ruth says oblivious.

"Liam-san~" Break chanted again. "Did you get the files I ordered?"

"As always never doing your work," Liam said sighing. He looked among the bunch of papers and found the ones he'd been asked to take. "Here."

"Thank you~" Break said looking over the research. "How long has it been since its last attack?"

"This afternoon," Liam answered him. Ruth yawned as she was implicated in the conversation. She didn't mind being ignored if it didn't matter to her, that was. She looked around for a chair and found a nearby armchair and sat down the same way she had sat on the couch the other night.

"Alright then Ruth-san," Break looked over to the girl who's face was a bit red by then.

"Wolf-san?" Liam raised his voice a bit as Ruth blinked twice and twirled her body to sit right up.

"What, are you guys done talking?" She asked crossing her legs and stretching.

"I was going to say," Break continued. "There has been a contractor that's been going on killing since a month ago. I want you to go there and investigate about the occured."

"I thought I was only gonna be sent to investigate simple things. Not murdering contractors." Ruth reached under the seat's shadow and dragged Bastilleon out of the shadows as she started jesting with him.

"Your skills seem befitting of this case. A silent killer it may seem you are." Break looked over the case file. "Anyways it'd seem that the contractor targets young prostitutes for some reason and cuts their wombs out."

"Their wombs?" Ruth shuddered at the image of someone doing that to her.

"Exactly. And what better bait than a girl~" Break called closing the file.

"That's why you want me after this freak?" Ruth yelled dropping Bastilleon to the floor.

"Yep~" Break said giving one of the papers to her. "There was a victim this afternoon and I want you to go there and investigate. This will be your first mission." He pushed her towards the exit. "Now go get ready, alright. To your room you go and as soon as your ready go to the crime scene okay~?" She was about to speak but he shut the door behind her.

"Xerxes," Liam spoke after he heard her stepd fade away. "That contractor has been killing any members with sent after it. Wolf-san is just a novice, do you really not expect her to die?"

"Well, I kind of imagine she will~" Break said nonchalantly.

"What?" Liam called shocked.

"But," Break interrupted placing a candy in his mouth. "I sent Raven there as well. If she gets into problems, he will take care of her. I've got everything planned out."

"Then why did you sent her in that mission of Gilbert-sama was already assigned to it?" Liam asked completely perplexed.

"I want to see just how good is this new pawn Vincent-_sama _has brought to Pandora," Break said breaking the candy into pieces inside his mouth.


	3. Sacrifices of Our Blessed Mother

Ruth arrived at time to see an abandoned bar, its entrance guarded by two Pandora agents. "What's with you two?"

"Wolf-san?" One of them asked.

"Present," Ruth said raising her hand obliviously.

"This way, please," the other called as Ruth followed both into the bar. Inside she saw two more agents of Pandora and another men suited all in black. On the floor she noticed the obvious victim she would be investigating. A woman with her legs and left arm broken bones sticking out. Her face and upper abdomen were covered by a white clothe impregnated with blood of the deceased. Examining the body was a man clothed in black mostly to Ruth's content since she was fonded more to darker colors.

"Gilbert-sama," one of the agents called his attention to Ruth as he turned to the girl.

"You're the one Break sent for investigation?" he asked not sounding like he actually cared.

"Yep," Ruth said not caring equally. As she had stated before, if it had no relevance to her Master's whereabouts she could give a rat's ass. "You're another agent correct?" She pointed at the dead woman. "So who've we got here?"

"Janette Carson, twenty-three of age. She had started working around this parts of Reveille recently according to the other girls," he explained to her.

"Gilbert-sama!" a frantic version of one of the agents came through from the back room door as he called for the Nightray. "We've found another body!"

"Another?" Gilbert said as he walked over there Ruth following short behind.

Exiting the main bar, there was a narrow, horizontal hallway; to the left it led to an exit but to the right was a dead end. Gilbert gasped at the sight and Ruth's eyes only widened at the sight. There crucified, was a girl's body. Her eyes hazed after death but the petrified look on her eyes was left permanent. Her body was naked and the blood seeped from the holes on her palms and feet where she had been 'hook' on. On her undeveloped chest the word _Peccatrix _was carved deep into her beyond her skin and on her muscle. On her forehead likewise were the letters _VI. _

"How gruesome," Gilbert said examining the body of the child. Beside it was a tilt over table which Ruth went to first. On the floor beside the tilted table were two muffins one of which was half eaten.

_'Muffins?' _Ruth's mind tried to remember from where she'd recall such scene. Five seconds in, she reacted, her eyes widened and she went running forth to the woman.

"Hey!" Gilbert called futile.

Ruth reached the scene and uncovered the woman's upper body to revealed the mother she'd seen that morning. _'Then she's the girl from this morning too.'_ Like the girl before, the mother had the word _Peccatrix _carved going way to her muscle beyond her breast. On her right cheek was the letter _V _carved. Ruth fisted her hands in rage, "How despicable. Killing a mother and child like this."

"Why did you uncover the victim?" Gilbert asked Ruth angry.

"_Peccatrix,"_ Ruth voiced to him. "That's latin for sinner. I get the mother sinned, but what could a child so young could have possibly done to have sinned?"

"Sinner..." Gilbert said in thought. "I think I know why." He said making Ruth shift his way as he motioned for him to follow back to the girl's crucified body. Once there he placed his hand carefully before the left part of the girl's chest. And as if on the order an illegal contractor's seal appeared, three quarters full.

"An illegal contractor," Ruth sighed dismally. "Figures. One wouldn't have branded her if it weren't for a reason."

"You're kidding," Gilbert said at the unconditional cruelty the girl before him was giving towards a child's death.

"The perpetrator seemed to have known his facts very well. To have known the mother a prostitue and the daughter an illegal contractor, I mean," Ruth explained losing the interest and the image of purity on this particular child. "Impure. Useless. Filth. That's what they are."

Gilbert snatched her wrist with froce making her glare at him, "Why are you speaking so ill of a dead girl?"

"The fact that she contracted a Chain illegally changes my perspectives all together," Ruth said perplexed a bit by why he didn't think how she did. "It is obvious to see she wasn't as much of a victim as we first thought. In fact, I believe whoever did this, did us a favor. Do you not?"

Gilbert threw her wrist away as disdain filled his eyes, his galre at her and her eyes left to the door yearning to leave the uninteresting place. _'How can she say such things!'_ He turned to the girl and spoke to Ruth with the same disdain like the one of his glare. "Fine, if you aren't interested in catching the bastard who killed a little girl then go wait in the carriage." Ruth didn't think twice about the offer and left with no further ado. Gilbert heard her footsteps leave bewildered, how can a human being be so heartless?

**~°X°~**

All the way back to Pandora, Gilbert was forced to ride with that girl. Since that she hated her for what she'd said. Thruoghout the trip she'd been quite as she played with the buckle of her holter and glanced out the window. Night had fallen from the skies into the city as they headed towards Pandora. Once there Gilbert explained to her - though forcefully- that they still had to report to Break about their discoveries on the case.

Gilbert had to guide the girl through the maze that was the edifice of Pandora's headquarters, he guided as she followed. Her face frozen in thought, reminded him of his brother's servant and valet, Echo. Somehow, compared to Ruth, Echo seemed cheerful at this moment. He knocked at Break's office door and entered quickly after. "Break?"

"Ah, Gilbert-kun and Ruth-san, welcome back~" he chanted from his desk. Awkwardly enough, Break had his desk like Liam's filled with paper yet not as drastic. He was sitting on his chair as he was leaning back on the chair's hind legs and his feet on the edge of his desks as he eyed a couple of documents which he had in one hand while in the other he twirled his cane.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Gilbert asked irritated by the albino's attitude as he walked up to his desk. Ruth, strangely enough, followed slowly checking that any reflecting surface was off her view, all in the hopes of avoiding Ressurection.

"Oh~ just checking the past victims of the that contractor of yours," he said placing his cane vertically upon the desk and passing Gilbert the files. "Do you see a connection about them all, Gilbert-kun~?"

"Connection?" Gilbert said checking the writting files.

Ruth, curiosity winning of her conscience, came over to the desk where the files and most importanly to her the pictures of the bodies layed bare and all in eyes view. She had calculated that all reflections did not show her other half, all but the small one that was seen through the metal emblem on Break's cane, which only Break saw briefly. Ruth seemed more interested in the pictures of the victims. All had the latin words sinner - _Peccatrix _or _Pecator _- and on some part of their bodies the letters _II, IV, I, _and _III _recpectively for each of the victims' pictures as she saw them; _VI _and _V_ counting the last two.

"I see only letters Break," Gilbert said tossing the papars back at him. Break caught them but his eye and grin was upon the girl who was intently looking at the photographs.

"Not letters..." Ruth said unconsciously examining the pictures. "They're numbers."

"Numbers?" Gilbert called over her shoulder as she began rearraging the pictures so they'd read _I, II, III, IV, V, _and _VI. _A male priest, a mid-age male, a teen boy, a female boutique owner, the female prostitute, and an illegal female contractor. All branded sinners. All branded in order.

"Numbered. Roman numerals, one, two, three, four, five and six," she explained pointing at each victim respectively. "They were murdered then branded."

"Then your illegal contractor must be working on a schedule," Break said agreeing with Ruth's deduction. "Would you care to share any other bright ideas~?"

"There's nothing here that tells who will be target next. I get numbers six and five because they were sinners," the remainder of this tinged Gilbert which Break noticed. "But a preist, two guys, and a boutique lady?"

"Priest Charles Neigh was sexually harrasing children at his church which was only found out after his death. Young Tao was an opium trafficker who came from the East, he was found killed before he was schedule to return home. Jonathan Erickson was a boy from that church who bullied kids younger than him, eventually killed one of them and was on the run before found killed. Miss Leticia Hollander was a follower of the church and helped the priest with the harrasment, she was the provider of the hideout where the priest did the deal. All of them had previous records that went back deep," Break ecplained dropping the clip board with the papers in front of Ruth.

"It explains much," Ruth said examining the documents.

"But who'd be so meticulous as to research actual sinners?" Gilbert asked sticking to the subject at hand.

"Someone who needs the blood of sinners," Ruth said taking a pen as lining the wounds of where there death came from. All were punctured on the heart. "This isn't just any contractor. It's one who's interested in the occult."

"Occult?" Gilbert asked perplexed.

"What kind of occult~?" Break played along although he already knew the answer himself.

"Have you heard of a sect called Our Blessed Mother? It died about a century ago but it seems someone is trying to get the sect back together," Ruth said now doodling at one of the papers aimlessly.

"What do you mean by get back together?" Gilbert called.

Ruth brought the pen to her chin in thought. Putting it down she walked over to a free space and sat down cross-legged and deep in thought. "If I remember right, there was this ritual that was quite popular back than. My mother's side of the family had attempted to do it but failed and after my grandmother, my mother followed in her footsteps alas failing too. Nevertheless!" she proclaimed throwing her body back and laying on the floor. "I highly doubt it's them, anyways."

"I had the deduction about Our Blessed Mother," Break said. "But I do not doubt that it is their doing."

"I do," she said again. "As I said, that sect was wiped out completely a century ago. Even is any religious freak wanted to persue the ritual they wouldn't do it right because they don't know what they're even doing."

"And you do?" Gilbert asked tired of her attitude.

"God."

"God?" he repeated the word that came out of her mouth.

"The whole objective of the ritual is to bring forth God in this earthplane," Ruth said. "Which will fail like the generations before."

"How many deaths does this ritual need anyway?" Gilbert asked looking at the victims' bodies again.

"Twenty-one," Ruth said. "There's barely six of the twenty-one needed. He'll go back to killing again until he reaches number ten."

"You're saying he'll stop after that?" Break asked curious.

"The eleventh sacrifice is the one ending the first phase of the ritual. After that you'll have a moment's breath. After that the next ten stop being sacrifices per say and become the rupture of emotion from the human soul," Ruth explained as she got glances of shock. She shrugged her shoulders and answered, "I was raised to know all this stuff."

"You're well informed indeed," Break said comming close as she stood up. He glared down at her and feeling the ferocity she glared back. "Good, I would expect no better from a minion of that sewer rat." He then whirled to end up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders as he smiled up at Gil. "Well Gilbert-kun, thanks to Ruth-san we've had a major break through in this case. Now if you'd excuse me~ I'd like to visit Liam-san."

"Whatever," Gilbert called opening the door and leaving.

Break was moving Ruth little by little towards the door and just as she was to get on the other side he pulled her back slightly and while leaning forth, he whispered to her ear, "Remember, I'd be watching closely. If you're the property of that rat, I don't want you complicating my life more than it already is." He pushed her out as her eyes widened at the clear threat. "Good night youngsters~" he said before closing the door.

_'He creeps me out,' _Ruth thought as she walked away and was outside with no ideal destination in mind. She walked over to the city and soon midnight stroke.

"Why am I here anyways?" Ruth asked Bastilleon who sat on top of her head.

"Pheow!" Bastilleon answered.

Ruth simply sighed, "No use on talking to you. You can't even answer." A noise made Ruth face up to a shadow moving from the alleys. "A street person?"

"Pheow!" Bastilleon cried and followed the shadow.

"H-hey!" Ruth called running after it and going in the alley way after the two. "Bastilleon!" Ruth followed the Chain up into a storey building, abadoned. There he found Bastilleon inside one of the apartments snarling at the cowarding figure. It was a woman, hungry and scared of the creature before. "I'm really sorry. He just gets away sometimes," Ruth said getting Bastilleon away into her arms.

The woman hugged her shoulders in fear that's when Ruth noticed the hollow in her eyes; they were compeltely black. The woman looked up at Ruth with a glare, "You're the devil."

"Huh?" Ruth said confused at the statement.

"You're the devil. She's told us about you." She grabbed her head in hysteria as she shook it, "The golden devil with red eyes!"

"What the heck?" Ruth said backing slowly away. Suddenly a rush of heat and wind made her turn about to see the door from which they'd entered engulfed in flames. Her eyes widened.

_...fire..._

"The golden devil is not supposed to be alive," the woman called hysterically again as Ruth turned to her instead. "Our 'Holy Mother' despises you. I would be doing justice at killing the Golden Devil!" Then hell broke loose behind her as fire burst out of alll windows. Ruth coughed and let go of Bastilleon as she covered her mouth and nose.

"Bastilleon!" She called as the Chain's blue fire attack the woman as she writthed in pain. But her screams only seemed to intensify the fire as it spread all over the appartment building. "Crap." All the exits had already been set on fire. She started coughing up more as she kneeled down on her knees.

"Y-Yes," the woman purred looking up at Ruth who's eyes were watering by now. "The d-devil must die. T-That way, M-mother w-ill b-be happy..." She stood up and unexpectedly ran through one of the windows. Ruth in shock only heard her body clash on the asphalt. Ruth kept coughing and coughing as Bastilleon tried searching for an exit where her master would not get hurt. But it was all in a futile attempt.

_"Let me help you..."_

"No!" Ruth yelled, but on the intake of air she felt she was coughing her lungs out.

_"You'll die. Is that what you want?"_

But she couldn't even move anymore, Ruth thought. How would she get out? "Res-" but before she could call out the illegal contracted Chain she had lost consciousness. Bastilleon stood beside his master as he tried dispersing the smoke and flames as far away from her as possible with his own blue flames.

_"Protect her!" _

Bastilleon heraing Ressurection's orders entered her Master's body and build a shield of blue flames around her body. Just a little longer, Ressurection thought. Just a little- _Crash!_

_"_And here I thought my day couldn't have gotten any better~"


	4. update

**Update time you guys. And not the good kind :(**

**Sad news guys, I'm discontinuing some stories again and this is one of them. And I'm sad to say that this is one of them. I'm using the saying thing for all of them. I either ran out of ideas or am out of interest for the story.**

**There are some good news though. Some people have started to ask if they can continue my stories and I have, after some chat, let them adopt them. So if anybody is interested in continuing any of the discontinued stories you're welcome to ask me and I'll see what happens, which will probably be a yes.**

**Some will hate me cause many people read the stories and actually liked them. But I'm out of inspiration for these and truthfully I'm looking forward to beginning new and perhaps even better ideas in the future.**

**Overall, I hope you can understand my reasons behind this action. I've never liked to do this. Not even the first time I did it. Some of the stories will be erased but that will be probably a week from now and the stories that will be erased will probably be the ones with one chapter.**

**Thank you for everything on this story and hope you can understand. I truly hope that you can keep reading my other stories or the ones to come. If any of you have any questions or concerns you're welcome to PM me. :)**

**-Sincerely and with all my thanks for the endless amount of support,**

**XKey of the AbyssX**


End file.
